


All is Fair in Love and War

by orphan_account



Series: Husbands [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Prison Sex, Troubled Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is reunited with his estranged husband when he is captured on Jakku.





	1. Chapter 1

The interrogation halts abruptly, leaving Poe confused but grateful for the break from the pain. He watches the interrogator leave the room with the sole stormtrooper guard in tow. Now alone in the interrogation chamber, Poe tries to stretch out with the hope of easing some of the pain lingering in them. But the restraints prevent him from completely stretching out his cramping limbs. Feeling defeated, he rests his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes to try to get some much-needed rest. The chair – more of a table or bed in his opinion – that he is strapped to is uncomfortable enough that, coupled with the dull pain coursing through him, makes it difficult to drift off. Exhaustion finally wins out over the pain, though his slumber is fitful.

Since he is merely drifting in and out of consciousness rather than in a deep sleep, the sound of the door sliding open and light footsteps approaching pulls Poe back to a state of awareness. He decides to ignore the intruder for the time being. But his name being spoken in a disappointed tone by a voice that Poe has not heard for years but still recognizes instantly, his eyes open in shock. Sure enough, before him stands Armitage Hux – his estranged husband.

For a moment, Poe thinks that he must be dreaming because it seems too far-fetched that his husband – out of everyone in the galaxy – to be holding him hostage. He had figured that Hux had taken up with the First Order but he had not known for certain where he was – until now. Emotions ranging from intense love to anger surge through Poe as he gapes at the other man in momentary disbelief.

“Figures it would be you,” Poe grumbles, pushing down the emotions and doubt raging through him at the sight of his husband. “It’s been a while,” he comments lightly as he leans forward to get a proper look at the man he has not seen for years. The greatcoat draped over Hux’s shoulders does wonders for making Hux’s figure striking and attractive, in Poe’s opinion. Which is not an opinion that he feels inclined to share with Hux at the moment. “You’re looking pale. You should try getting some sun, or at least spend some time under a sun lamp. Might even bring your freckles out more…” he finishes, with a half-hearted attempt at a saucy grin.

“Indeed,” Hux replies drily while stepping closer, hoping that the slight heat he feels in his cheeks at the mention of the freckles – now nearly unnoticeable – that Poe had always loved is not turning into a visible blush. “And you would be well served with a shower and change of allegiance.” He reaches up to brush a wayward curl from Poe’s forehead. Hux still finds it oddly fitting that Poe’s hair is still just as unmanageable as Poe is. Not that he would admit it to anyone – perhaps Poe under different circumstances – but Hux has missed Poe terribly and is finding it difficult to focus on doing his duty.

The tenderness of the simple movement sends a shiver through Poe even though Hux’s fingers are covered in gloves and just barely brush over his forehead and hair. It sends him back to when they had been together and Hux had constantly been toying with his unruly hair. The feeling of nostalgia is at bizarre odds with the situation at hand. “The Resistance would be more than happy to accept your allegiance,” Poe says to avoid addressing feelings that the uncomfortably intimate gesture stirs up inside of him. His attempt to appear innocent by batting his eyelashes while gazing up at his husband is ruined by the amused smirk that quirks his lips upwards at the disdainful sneer curling Hux’s lip up.

Hux’s resolve is still strong enough that he does not let himself be swayed by the doe-eyed expression on his husband’s face – but only barely. He really had forgotten how just how lovely Poe’s eyes were. He had even forgotten how alluring Poe’s lips were when quirked in amusement… “Care to explain to me why you insist on making life difficult for yourself, you insufferable brat?” he huffs in exasperation.

Poe shrugs. “You’re the one making my life difficult right now. I mean, I was minding my own business when your goons grabbed me,” Poe explains in the flippant manner that always managed to make Hux’s face twitch in irritation – this time being no exception.

Shaking his head to clear it – and refusing to allow Poe to get a rise out of him with the jibe directed at his stormtroopers –  Hux attempts to regain control of the situation. “Where is the map?” he demands.

“No idea,” Poe dismissively says. He makes a showing of giving Hux a once-over glance, using the gesture as an attempt to hide the fact that he is squirming a bit to try to relieve the pain that keeps building in his limbs. “Did you change your hair? Style looks different, but it looks nice.”

“Husband mine, Ren is going to lose patience with your stubbornness and take over this interrogation shortly,” Hux informs Poe, hoping that his husband will heed his warning. “Save yourself some pain and tell me what’s become of the map.”

“You could’ve saved me some pain by not letting your thugs torture me in the first place,” Poe snaps, leveling a glare at Hux. The way Hux’s expression softens ever so slightly at the accusation tempers Poe’s ire a few degrees. He leans back in the interrogation chair, suddenly feeling antsy with Hux’s proximity to him. “Sure you won’t run away with me?” he says to break the awkward tension filling the chamber and cover his nervousness.

“I am not joining the lawless and chaotic rabble that you call a ‘Resistance,’” Hux scoffs, barely managing to not roll his eyes upwards. Instead, his gaze is drawn to the sliver of skin showing where Poe’s shirt has parted when he had leaned back. Without looking away from his husband, he removes the glove from one hand and brings his now bare hand up. His fingertips trail down the smooth, warm skin of Poe’s throat to his chest.

“That’s not a ‘no,’ ‘Tage,” Poe murmurs, sucking in a breath at the coolness of Hux’s fingers. He glances down at Hux’s hand as it slips inside his shirt to splay flat against his chest. Poe is certain that Hux can feel how his heartrate has increased beneath the other man’s touch. Before either of them can do anything more, the door opens and a ‘trooper respectfully announces himself to draw the General’s attention.

Without turning or withdrawing his hand, Hux demands to know the reason for the interruption. Unsurprisingly, the stormtrooper informs Hux that Ren is on his way to the interrogation sector. Hux does not miss how Poe’s heart skips a beat at the stormtroopers declaration. Nor does the brief flash of anxiety that crosses Poe’s face go unnoticed. Hux dismisses the stormtrooper. “This is your last chance, Poe. You know you won’t be able to prevent Ren from getting the location of the map from you,” Hux warns while pressing his hand more firmly against Poe’s chest.

“I can’t, ‘Tage. Please, let me go,” Poe urges. Hux, of course, just shakes his head and demands the map again. A feeling of betrayal cuts through Poe despite knowing beforehand that Hux would not cut him loose. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you,” he responds, knowing that the Resistance phrase will irritate Hux more than anything else will.

“Of course not,” Hux sneers. Unable to help himself, he leans down to press a small kiss to Poe’s hair. He slides the glove back on as he steps away from Poe. Finding that he has nothing else to say to his husband, he turns and briskly strides from the interrogation chamber. Hux carefully pushes all thoughts of his bond of matrimony with the prisoner from his mind when hears the heavy footfalls that signify Ren’s arrival.

“He’s all yours,” he informs Ren as the other man reaches the doorway of the chamber containing Poe. As Ren brushes past him without so much as a nod of acknowledgement and the door slides closed behind him, Hux feels a wave of protectiveness for Poe well up in his chest. He stamps down on it ruthlessly and tells himself that Poe’s predicament is Poe’s own fault as he had been given the opportunity to divulge the information freely but had chosen not to. Despite this, the sound of Poe’s scream still makes his heart clench painfully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ren has emerged from the interrogation chamber and reported his findings, Hux gives orders to have Poe’s droid found. Troops dispatched, suspicion begins to fill him now that he realizes that Ren had made no mention of his relationship with the prisoner. After deciding that Ren can wait until later, Hux steps back into the interrogation room. Poe is slumped back in the chair and again, does not look up when Hux enters. As Hux steps in front of the chair, he can clearly see that Poe is shaking ever so slightly and it looks like there is fresh blood dripping down his face. He frowns, removes his gloves again, and reaches out to cup Poe’s chin so that he can tilt his face up and properly assess the damage. There is indeed fresh blood dripping down Poe’s chin from a split in his lip, likely sustained whilst trying to keep silent under Ren’s less than gentle attentions. Hux is not sure whether he more hates the sight of the blood on Poe’s face, or the ache in his chest caused by it. 

Poe opens his eyes, gazing up blearily at whoever is touching him and hoping that it is not Ren. Slowly, the fuzzy, aching feeling in his head clears enough for his gaze to focus on his husband, who is staring intently at his lips. He licks at his lower lip, wincing when his tongue brushes over the fresh wound and realizing that the wound was what was attracting Hux’s attention.  His throat feels scratchy – from screaming, no doubt – but it does not stop him from breaking the silence in the room. “Don’t hurt BB-8,” Poe implores his husband as he finally catches Hux’s gaze.  Since Hux surely already knows about BB-8, Poe figures that he might as well try to save BB-8 in case they do manage to catch him. The realization that BB-8 and the map to Luke will likely be captured because of Poe’s own failure hits Poe, sending a wave of guilt through him. He tries to turn his head but Hux’s hand cradling his chin latches onto his jaw and keeps him from doing so.

“Your droid? Troopers are on their way to Jakku to pick it up as we speak. You will tell it to give us the map and we will not have reason to damage it,” Hux tells him. It would appear that Poe still has an affinity for droids. Hux wonders whether Poe would beg Organa and the Republic for his husband’s well-being like he just did for his droid if Hux was captured, but that thought is quickly driven away by the fact that Starkiller is nearly functional and the First Order’s victory is almost assured. He does not realize that his grip has tightened with the jealousy that he is feeling until he notices Poe wince again. When Poe roughly jerks his head out of Hux’s grip and cracks it against the chair’s hard headrest, Hux shifts his hands until they are cradling Poe’s head. “Poe?” he says softly, worry coloring his tone as he absently begins to toys with Poe’s hair.

The back of his head smarts from the impact with the headrest but he thinks that it probably sounded worse than it felt. At any rate, his head does not feel any more muddled from the impact than it already did. “I want some water,” Poe says, ignoring Hux’s concern as it is beginning to grate on his nerves. “I’m thirsty.” While he wants Hux to stop playing with his hair – Hux apparently still remembers the spots to make Poe shiver which both frightens and excites him – Poe fights the urge to lean forward to escape Hux’s hands because that would just bring him into his husband’s space. Instead he closes his eyes and quietly asks Hux to stop playing with his hair.

“You are just full of demands today, aren’t you?” Hux says fondly. He trails his fingertips over the spot just behind Poe’s ear and earns himself another small shiver. Before he can say anything else, the door to the interrogation chamber opens and a stormtrooper steps in. Hux glances over his shoulder at the ‘trooper and demands the reason for this interruption. The stormtrooper informs him that there is an urgent message for him. Not from Supreme Leader, luckily enough. Hux dismisses the ‘trooper and turns back to his husband who is now looking up at him again. “I’ll see about getting something for you,” he promises his husband.

When Poe nods and murmurs a soft ‘thanks,’ Hux lets his hands slide slowly down Poe’s neck and then his arms before letting them drop entirely. He slips his gloves back on in preparation to leave the room. On impulse, he brings one hand back up to cup Poe’s cheek while leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of Poe’s mouth. As he turns away he barely hears Poe quietly ask if Hux’s offer includes his X-wing. “No, Poe. And it does not include a TIE-fighter, either,” he says without turning around so Poe does not see the grin that curls up one corner of his lips. He does not miss the amused huff that Poe makes as he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

It is not long after Hux has left the room that a stormtrooper enters carrying a small cup with a straw. Despite the likelihood that the water has been drugged, Poe still accepts the straw and quickly drinks half of the cup. He decides against draining the cup like he wants to because he has no idea whether they are going to let him take a ‘fresher break anytime soon. He mumbles a ‘thanks’ to the stormtrooper who does not acknowledge it as he set the cup off to the side and moves to stand just out of Poe’s line of sight. After a few minutes, it becomes clear that he is not going to be interrogated again just yet. Exhausted in every way, Poe leans back in the chair and closes his eyes to try and sleep once more. 

He has only been asleep for a short time when the door opens and wakes him. Poe does not catch all of what the stormtrooper says as exhaustion is still weighing on him but there is no time to think about that as his restraints are loosened and he is tugged off the chair. The sudden movement, coupled with the strain of the events that have occurred over past several hours sends a wave of vertigo through him and it is only the ‘trooper’s hand on his upper arm that prevents him from face planting on the floor as his legs give out under him. Still, his knees connect with the floor painfully. His wrists are grabbed and locked together in cuffs before his head clears enough for him to process what is happening.

The new stormtrooper seems in a rush and Poe’s lightheadedness has just barely subsided when he is tugged to his feet. At least he is given a few moments to find his balance before he is being half dragged down the hallway. His head clears somewhat as he is pulled swiftly along after the ‘trooper. But, the water he had been given must have been drugged or perhaps he is more seriously injured than he thought because there is a lingering haze fogging up his mind and making his steps a little less sure. 

Having a blaster trained on his chest is unsettling, as is not having any idea of where he is being taken to. If Hux had wanted to move him somewhere, surely he would have come himself. Or not, he is the general so he has responsibilities that do not include seeing to a long lost husband. Just when he is about to ask where he is being led to, the stormtrooper is bodily pushing him into a tiny alcove that is barely big enough for the both of them. Then the stormtrooper is asking him something, but it takes a few seconds to process what he is being asked.

The water he had been given must have had some seriously peculiar drugs because he is certain that he was just asked if he could fly a TIE-fighter. All he manages to reply with is “what?” It makes no sense that anyone would be asking if he can fly a TIE-fighter of all things. The ‘trooper removes his helmet and Poe is struck by how young he is before he realizes that the ‘trooper is indeed asking if he can fly a TIE-fighter and insisting that he is rescuing Poe despite not being connected to the Resistance. More than a little odd, to say the least, in Poe’s opinion, but he will take it. The bright grin that spreads over the dark-skinned ‘trooper’s face is infectious, and Poe can feel a grin of his own spreading across his own face in response.

Curiosity eating away at him makes Poe ask why the stormtrooper is helping him to escape. Surely this is not Hux’s doing. He nearly accepts the answer of “because it’s the right thing to do,” but it sounds a bit too rehearsed to him. And he has definitely been drugged, because he already has the answer. Sure enough, the stormtrooper with the bright grin confirms that Poe’s piloting abilities are the reason he is being sprung from the First Order’s clutches.

The ‘trooper quickly replaces his helmet and hurries Poe out of the alcove. Poe takes a few deep breaths and nips his lip so he can school his features back to looking like a prisoner again. It certainly would not do to keep the goofy grin on his face as he is marched through the corridors of the Finalizer. As the pair enters the hangar, he hears a mutter to remain calm. When he points out that he is calm the trooper claims that he was talking to himself. Poe starts to hope that this is all a rather vivid dream or hallucination, otherwise, they might both die. Hopefully, the stormtrooper’s mantra will keep him grounded and he will not get them caught.

The next thing Poe knows, he is darting across the hangar of the ship that his husband commands and climbing into the cockpit of a TIE-fighter. Which is just…strange. The seat that Poe drops into feels real, though. He glances around the cockpit, taking in the controls. It only takes a minute for him to get his bearings, and then he starts the engines and begins to maneuver the TIE into the air.

\---------------

Hux knows Poe is involved as soon as he is informed that a TIE-fighter has been stolen. It has to be his infuriating husband, surely there is no one else on this ship that would be so bold. Hux considers the merits of destroying computer consoles the way that Ren does when he pulls up the footage of the hangar and sees a stormtrooper leading his husband to a TIE-fighter. Of course, Poe had to have had help from someone on board to make it to the TIE without incident, but actually seeing the proof of a traitor raises Hux’s ire.

The sound of Ren’s quick footsteps makes Hux roll his eyes upwards and he has to count backwards to try and calm himself enough to deal with Ren. It irks Hux to admit to Ren that one of the ‘troopers under his command aided in the escape. He is surprised when Ren identifies the stormtrooper quickly. Before he can comment on it, another officer interrupts to inform him that the escapees have taken out several of the cannons. He is tempted to try to open a comm link to the TIE and tell his husband to stop breaking his ship. Instead, he barks orders for the ventral cannons to be brought online.

In the moments before the Lieutenant informs Hux that the cannons are ready to be fired, Hux realizes that he is going to be responsible for his husband’s eminent death. Hux knows that if he allows Poe to escape that he might find his droid and escape with it. He cannot be the one responsible for the map to Skywalker ending up with the Resistance. Still, Hux nearly cannot bring himself to order the Lieutenant to fire on the TIE-fighter, but a glance at the hulking figure of Ren staring at him with his head tilted to the side makes him bark out the order to open fire.

Phasma breaks Hux from his inner turmoil with a report on the stormtrooper who helped his husband to escape. He is grateful that he is able to focus on something other than his husband’s death. He glares at the image of the stormtrooper, wanting him alive and in front of him so that he can teach him that absconding with his husband is a bad idea.

When another officer pipes up and informs him that the TIE-fighter had only been damaged and has crashed on Jakku, Hux has to keep himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe he did not just kill his husband. He quickly orders a squadron to the wreckage and then leaves the bridge to collect himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, Poe manages to make his way back to the Resistance and make his report about the failed mission. He nearly cries with relief when the call comes in from Takodana, letting them know that BB-8 is with Han Solo. How BB-8 ended up with General Organa’s estranged husband, he does not know. But, as he hurries to his X-wing, he thanks the stars that BB-8 escaped the Order’s clutches.

As Poe’s squadron hurries towards the rescue of his little droid, Poe’s thoughts turn towards the stormtrooper – Finn – who had helped him escape. The fact that BB-8 managed to avoid capture by the First Order gives him hope that Finn managed to survive and evade capture as well.

To his surprise and delight, when Poe climbs out of his X-wing, he finds that Finn has made it to the Resistance base. He embraces the other man, thanking him profusely for keeping BB-8 safe. After the embrace is broken, Finn gives Poe a chilling warning about the secret weapon that Finn’s friend Rey has been taken to – Starkiller Base. Poe hurries Finn down General Organa with the promise that they would destroy the base and rescue his friend.

After Finn delivers his report, Snap is sent out to do a recon of Starkiller. The next couple of hours are some of the longest of Poe’s life, waiting to hear about the weapon that his husband has been developing. Poe silently sends up a prayer to whoever is listening that Hux will not use the weapon or harm Finn’s friend.

Not soon enough, Snap returns and it is all hands on deck as the Resistance scrambles to come up with a plan to destroy it. Poe admires Finn’s dedication towards Rey as the ex-stormtrooper volunteers to lower the shields. There is little time to fret over the fact that Hux may be on the planet when the Resistance shows up. He pushes the thoughts away, concentrating on the mission as he and his squadron take off towards the base.

Poe and his squadron are warned before they drop out of light speed that Starkiller Base is getting ready to fire with the Republic as its target. He feels his heart drop, not sure if he could handle his husband murdering billions of innocents just so that the Order can win. But then the order to drop out of light speed comes and Poe thinks of nothing but his mission.

Starkiller base goes up in a ball of light and heat, erasing the planet that had housed it from existence as it does so. In spite of the relief flooding through him that the Order’s weapon had been destroyed before it could be used, Poe cannot stamp down on the fear that Hux never made it off the base. He can only hope that he is not responsible for making himself a widower.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks after Starkiller has been destroyed, a First Order shuttle is captured. Onboard is the now former-general, Hux. He is in need of immediate medical care, and so is rushed straight to the medical bay on the Resistance base. General Organa posts guards to ensure that he is not harmed before he can be interrogated.

Poe feels a tad light-headed with relief when he hears the news that his secret-husband is still alive and on the base. Once he has recovered enough to move, he hurries to General Organa’s office. The general is surprisingly gracious when Poe confesses his marriage to Hux. Although, considering her relationship with Han and even Kylo Ren, Poe guesses she understands more than most just how complicated love and relationships can get. She even agrees that he would be the one most likely to be able to pry information from the disgraced former-general. Poe is extremely grateful for her understanding.

Before Poe is given leave to exit, he is given a run down on the deal that the Republic is willing to offer Hux in exchange for information. Then General Organa gives him a warning that most of Hux’s injuries appear to have been sustained prior to his capture by the Resistance. Poe frowns at the implications of that revelation. He thanks the general again for her understanding and leaves her office.

\----------

As Poe heads towards the medical bay, he tries to ignore the handful of comments thrown his way about getting revenge for his own torture. He cannot bring himself to even crack a half-hearted joke in response. Truth be told, he is still having difficulties reconciling the memories of the man he married with the man who had allowed him to be torture. Although, he did blow up the Starkiller Base despite knowing that it might end Hux’s life, so maybe they are even now. He does not know how the other man will react upon seeing him – and he does not know if it is even possible for them to pick back up where they left off – but he hopes that their relationship is salvageable.

\----------

Hux is asleep when Poe is let into his small, private room. He looks even worse than Poe imagined when he finally rests eyes on him. The bright lights of the medical ward give him an unhealthy pallor and highlight the many bruises covering his arms and face. Poe is not certain that he wants to know what the rest of him looks like. Seeing his husband like this causes a raw pang of emotion to blossom in his chest and war with the rational side of his mind that reminds him that he needs to get information from his husband. As he takes a seat next to Hux’s bed, Poe wonders if this confusing mess of love and bitterness and sense of duty is similar to what Hux felt upon seeing his husband strapped down and being interrogated. With a sigh, he settles in to wait for Hux to wake up.

\----------

It is over an hour before Hux finally stirs. The bright overhead lights make him flinch and groan when he first tries to open his eyes. Trying to move a hand up to cover his eyes alerts him to the fact that he is cuffed to a bed. A soft voice calling his name comes from beside him, startling him into open his eyes despite the bright lights.

Poe feels his heart clench at the terrified expression on Hux’s face when he calls his name. He tries to give Hux a reassuring grin when their eyes meet, but he is sure that it less than successful. “Hey,” he says softly when Hux visibly relaxes just a little. “How’re you feeling?”

Seeing his husband was not something that Hux thought would ever happen again. He considers the possibility that he is hallucinating or possibly dead, but ultimately decides that Poe would surely not look so terribly sad if either of those options were the case. A couple of tears well up in his eyes when it strikes him just how much he had missed Poe since his escape. “I…” Hux pauses to swallow thickly, his mouth feeling incredibly dry both from sleep and emotion. “Can I have some water?” he asks softly, unable to bring himself to say anything remotely emotional just yet.

Poe looks around and locates a cup and small pitcher of water on a table in the corner of the room. “Sure, ‘Tage,” he says, getting up to fetch it. Neither of them speak as Poe fetches the water. When Poe returns to the bed, he has to set the cup down so that he can help Hux into an upright position. Once Hux is settled again, Poe picks the cup back up and holds it to Hux’s lips. He feels a little relief that Hux seems at least a little comfortable with his help.

Hux gratefully sips the cool water being offered. It is strange to have to rely on someone to do something as simple as drink some water. But, he is glad that it is his husband helping him and not some Resistance lackey. “Thanks,” he murmurs once he has had his fill. “I take it this is the Resistance’s base,” he states as Poe makes to set the glass back down.

“Yeah,” Poe confirms, taking a seat once more. There is a pause as they both look the other over. “Where were you heading when we captured you?” he finally settles on asking after some internal debate on where to start with the interrogation.

Hux glances away from his husband and grits his teeth in annoyance and embarrassment. The irony of the situation is hardly lost on him. When he looks back at Poe, his husband actually looks concerned. “I was…being sent to the academy to be used as a subject for interrogations,” he finally admits. The look of horror that crosses Poe’s face is both satisfying and distressing.

“For what? Losing Starkiller Base?” Poe asks, incredulously. He feels like he should not be surprised that the First Order is carrying on the Empire’s tradition of overreacting and doling out punishments that in no way fit the crime, but he still cannot fight the horror that rises up in him at Hux’s admission. “Is that…did they torture you beforehand?” he wonders, figuring that it would explain why Hux was in bad shape before the Resistance had caught him.

“That,” Hux begins. “And then Ren informed Supreme Leader that my judgement is compromised because of you.” The statement comes out laced with a bit more venom than intended. Hux knows that he would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. “And yes, they…wanted to make sure that I had not been passing intel along to the Resistance.”

Poe does not know how to take that. He certainly does not regret destroying Starkiller, but it still hurts to be part of the cause of Hux’s pain. “That’s…well, you’re safe with us,” is all he can think to offer. Hux’s lip curls in a hint of a sneer. “As safe as you can be,” he amends, feeling a tad defensive.

“As if the Republic isn’t going to execute me or lock me in some hole and throw away the key,” Hux sighs with resignation. The only upside is that it probably will not be quite as painful as the ordeal he had previously been sentenced to.

“Actually, the Republic is willing to offer you a deal in exchange for information,” Poe informs Hux, ignoring the look of disbelief that his husband gives him. “You’ll spend a few years in prison, then you’re free and clear. Otherwise…” Poe trails off with a shrug. 

Hux looks away. It is a good offer, but he has doubts about being ‘free and clear,’ as Poe said. Even if he helps the Republic take down the First Order, it is hardly as if his past is not going to haunt him. The remnants of the First Order will hunt him down in retribution. And if they do not kill him outright, he is going to be under scrutiny from the Republic’s government and citizens, not to mention being forced to abide by their rules.

“You’re not seriously going to keep defending the people who were planning on torturing you to death…” Poe says completely deadpan.

“The Order has been my entire life, Poe,” Hux snaps. Well, except for the far too short span of time when he and Poe had first married, all of Hux’s life since he was old enough to crawl has been devoted to the glory of the Empire and then the First Order.

Feeling wounded by the apparent dismissal, Poe tries to protest. “Armitage…” Poe starts, only to be cut off by Hux.

“I’ve put everything into furthering the goals of the First Order, into bringing order to galaxy!” Hux continues as if Poe had not said anything. “And you want me to just…” The disappointed expression that crosses Poe’s face hurts worse than Hux would have expected. Hux finds that he would rather Poe be angry with him than have to see the disappointment on his face. Even the dismissive way that his own father had inform him of his demotion and fate had been easier to handle. It surprises him how much Poe’s opinion of him actually matters so much after all of this time.

“You didn’t dedicate your whole life to the Order. I mean, you married me,” Poe says softly, needing for Hux to remember that. “You said you did that for yourself…” Hux sighs and looks away. “You’ve still got me, you know,” Poe continues despite the way that Hux simply stares at the wall. Doubt begins to worm its way into his mind when the only indication that Hux is listening to him is the way his jaw tightens when Poe reminds him that he has not lost everything.

Hux mulls over his options in the silence that descends. Dying for the Order would have been much simpler if Poe was not here, staring at him. Even without looking at his husband, he can feel Poe’s eyes on him, waiting for him to reach a decision. Nearly everything in him is telling him to not betray the Order. But the vindictive part of him want very much to cast the Order away just as it cast him off. “You’ll…come visit me in prison?” Hux pipes up, glancing up at Poe finally.

“Often as I can, yeah,” Poe replies, a little startled by the sudden sound of Hux’s voice. He figures that he should have made that a bit clearer before… At any rate, Hux’s query about visitation helps him tamp down on the doubt and fear that had been building.

“And afterwards?” Hux sounds hesitant, and Poe is not sure whether or not he looks more hopeful or fearful of Poe’s response.

“I guess we see what happens,” Poe says. “I want to make us work.” There is a lot that they will need to deal with – Hux allowing him to be tortured, for one – but the sentimental side of Poe is hopeful that they will make their relationship work.

“You think we can?” Hux has his doubts, and he is sure that Poe does as well. But perhaps they can make things work until the Order gets their revenge on him. And, hopefully, Poe will not be caught in the crosshairs.

“Maybe,” Poe murmurs. He reaches out and takes Hux’s hand in his. His husband twists his hand and grips onto Poe’s hand, savoring the comfort provided by the contact. “I hope so.” They stay like that for a few minutes, thumbs rubbing over each other’s hands affectionately.

“Give me a datapad,” Hux finally says, staring down at their joined hands. “I’ll…mark down coordinates of strategic targets. Some information, like troop deployment and codes, may be out of date. Still, there are some bases and factories that would be difficult and impractical for them to have changed much or abandoned since my demotion.”

“Thank you,” Poe murmurs. He gives Hux’s hand a tight squeeze before standing and exiting the room with a hasty glance of longing back at Hux.

\----------

It does not take him long to pass along a message to General Organa that Hux will be cooperating, pick up a datapad, and get the codes for the binders. When he returns, Hux seems to be asleep again. Poe sets the datapad on Hux’s lap, startling him back into wakefulness. Giving his husband a cheeky grin, Poe sets about undoing to the cuffs from his wrists. He helps Hux sit up with pillows propped up behind him, and asks him if he needs anything else. Hux shakes his head and begins tapping away at the datapad. Neither of them speak while Hux inputs the data for his recommended targets.

When he has finished, he gestures for Poe to sit next to him and so he can go over the first batch of data with his husband. Poe perches on the side of the bed and, after a short pause, rests a hand on Hux’s shoulder as he leans in to look over the datapad. Hux shifts so that his thigh presses against Poe’s. They both feel a thrill at the contact, instinctively leaning closer towards the other to enjoy the sensation more.

To keep from getting too distracted by having his husband this close, Hux turns his attention back to the datapad. He goes over the intel with Poe, trying to drag it out to get more time with his husband. When they have finished, Poe takes the datapad and stands. He promises that he will be back once he has delivered the information.

Before leaving, Poe wraps his arms around Hux’s shoulders and hugs him as tightly as he can without aggravating any of Hux’s injuries. They cling to each other for several too short minutes. Poe grins when Hux cards one hand through his hair repeatedly. Finally, Poe releases Hux and sheepishly tells Hux that he has to put the binders back on him. Reluctantly, Hux accepts that Poe will have to cuff him to the bed once more.

Before placing the binders back on, Poe leans in to press a quick kiss to Hux’s lips. Reaching up to cup the back of Poe’s head, Hux eagerly returns the kiss with a desperate sounding keen. Both of their movements are a little sloppy from lack of practice, but the feeling of each other’s lips still feels so very, very good. Finally, with a groan, Poe forces himself to break the kiss. He chuckles when his noise of discontent is mirrored by one from his husband. They hug once more before Poe reluctantly attaches the cuffs, and tells him that he will return soon as he can.

As Hux watches the door shut behind Poe, he feels a wave of panic rush through him. He cannot help but fear that all of this has been a ruse and that his betrayal of the Order will have been for naught. A bitter, resentful voice insists that Poe will never come back for him, not after all of this time and the torture that Hux put Poe through. Tears sting Hux’s eyes at the idea of never seeing his husband again. He ends up crying himself back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A short while after Poe leaves his side, an alarm sounds. Hux figures that Poe will be responding to the alarm and will be back once the emergency is dealt with. So, when an unfamiliar person enters and requests more information, Hux grudgingly types out everything that he can in the hopes of winning his husband over.  

But, as more time passes, Poe does not come back to see him or even pass on a message, and no one had given him any response beyond ‘Poe is on a mission.’ The niggling fear that had begun to gnaw away at him when the door had closed behind his husband builds in his gut.

After several long days filled with slowly dwindling hope that Poe will return, Hux finds himself standing trial. He barely pays any mind to his trial, or his transfer to a remote prison near Yavin 4 that he is eventually sent to for his five-year prison sentence. For his own safety – and that of other inmates – Hux is sent to solitary confinement. He spends his days mostly sleeping as there is little else to do in his cell beyond reading and watching approved materials and doing whatever exercises he can manage in the small space. He hardly even notices when the guards take him out of the cell for an hour of exercise, or when they bring food.

Depression seeps into his mind more and more each day that passes with no word from his husband. He tries to hold onto the hope that his husband did not actually betray his trust – and that he is still alive – but the more time passes with only his thoughts, the unaccommodating security droids, and an insufferably condescending counselor to keep him company, the more the doubts chip away at that spark of hope.

\----------

Six months after his imprisonment, Poe finally visits. When Poe is shown into his cell with a small bag in hand, Hux is convinced at first that he is hallucinating and simply stares at his husband’s form. But then Poe joins him on the cot, drawing him into a tight embrace, and Hux finds himself sobbing and clutching tightly to his husband’s waist in relief as pent up emotions finally overflow. Poe’s apologies for taking so long to visit, for not being there for his trial hardly register with Hux at first. But, after the initial high caused by Poe’s presence begins to fade some, he is able to focus on his words. The earnest apologies cause more tears to flow.

It is a long while before Hux calms again. When he does, Poe eases him back so that he can wipe the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. More tears flow from Hux’s eyes at the gesture, making tears sting Poe’s own eyes. “We’ve got the next 24 hours together, ‘Tage,” Poe tells Hux, offering a small lopsided grin. “If you want me to stay, anyway.”

Hux nods, feeling a bit selfish for not wanting Poe to leave. “Of course I want you to stay,” he mumbles. The fact that Poe is willing to spend the night locked up in solitary with him begins to renew Hux’s hope that perhaps things will work out for the two of them.

The rest of the day is spent talking and catching up. They both have a lot to tell the other about what they had been doing for the past several years since they went their separate ways. When dinner comes, neither of them truly notice the quality – or lack thereof – of the food as they are both too caught up in the other.

Finally, it is time for lights out, not that either of them plan on sleeping much. But to ensure no trouble comes, they do climb onto Hux’s narrow cot. It takes them a while to figure out a comfortable position, and end up with Hux on his back and Poe half draped over him with his head on Hux’ chest.

They are silent for a few minutes, preferring to bask in the feeling of the other against themselves. The tranquil mood is broken when Hux feels Poe’s growing erection pressing against his thigh. “Missed me, hmm?” Hux teases.

“Yeah, I did,” Poe purrs, grinding himself against Hux’s lean thigh. “Should I stop?” he asks, a bit worried when Hux does not immediately respond. He lifts his head to glance up at his husband. There is still just enough light for him to make out Hux’s face, the way his lips are just barely parted and his eyes focused on Poe’s face. His husband truly is quite handsome.

Hux absently cards his fingers through Poe’s curly hair. “No,” he finally whispers. It is flattering that his husband still desires him. He just wishes that they were anywhere except his cell so that they could properly have sex.

They watch each other for a few seconds before both moving at once to kiss. The kiss is hard and passionate and full of pent up emotions. Poe’s tongue darts between Hux’s lips and dances against Hux’s. “Missed you, missed this so much,” Poe whimpers out between licks and kisses.

“Oh, stars, Poe,” Hux moans when Poe’s hand cups his erection through his pants. “Want you,” he murmurs as he slips his own hand down the back of Poe’s pants to give his ass a squeeze. Poe’s ass is just as delightful as it has always been, rounded and strong and fitting perfectly into his hand.

Poe kneels up to work his pants down enough to free his cock. He licks his lips when Hux lifts his hips so that he can also free his erection. Once Hux’s pants are down around his thighs, Poe stretches out over his husband’s body, erections pressed up together. Hux’s arms wrap around Poe’s body, one hand coming up to play with Poe’s hair. Poe rocks his hips down against Hux’s while Hux guides his head up for another kiss.

It is not the best sex that they have ever had, but after being apart for so long, it is still so very good to be able to feel another’s body pressed up against their own. As such, neither of them last long. Poe comes first, bucking sharply against Hux’s belly and biting at his shoulder as he climaxes. He lets out a mewl when Hux clutches tightly onto his backside for leverage as he bucks upwards with his own orgasm.

They relax in the afterglow of their orgasms for a while, enjoying the blissfulness that their climaxes bring. “We should clean up before we get stuck together,” Hux finally says, while making no effort to move Poe from on top of him and get up.

“Mmm, yeah,” Poe mumbles around a yawn. He presses a few light kisses to Hux’s throat, working his way up to his husband’s lips. They lazily brush their lips together while they try to work up the energy to clean themselves up. Eventually, they do manage to drag themselves off the cot and over to the small sink in the corner of the cell. After giving themselves a quick cleaning, they tumble back onto the cot and quickly drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stiletto_Ren, who wanted some prison smut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one, just from Poe's pov.

When Poe returns from his mission to find that Hux has been shipped off to prison, guilt begins to eat at him. He had said that he would return and then he had not been able to. He is unable to even send his husband a message to apologize for not being there for his trial. Now, he constantly worries that Hux thinks that he was being played for information. And, if he is honest with himself, he wonders if Hux was playing him to get out of prison. The fears and doubts and guilt dim his normally chipper and positive attitude that helps keep his squadron’s morale boosted.

\-----------------

After a month of watching his moping around, Snap finally decides to confront Poe about his melancholy. He heads to Poe’s quarters one evening after Poe has begged off joining the squadron’s bi-weekly game night. It takes long enough for Poe to answer his door that Snap begins to think that Poe has already gone to bed. Then the door opens, revealing Poe still in his uniform. “Can I come in?” Snaps asks.

“Sure,” Poe agrees after a moment of deliberation while stepping back to let Snap by. “I was just going over paperwork.” He is surprised by Snap’s unprompted visit, but not entirely unpleasantly. He always values the time he spends with his squad mates, even if he periodically needs some time away from them. Still, he must admit that he is glad that Snap is the only one who has sought him out as tonight he simply is not feeling particularly sociable.

Snap enters and takes a seat on the single chair in the small quarters while Poe drops back onto his bed. “What’s bothering you?” Snap asks after deciding to not beat around the bush.

“There’s nothing…” The unimpressed and disbelieving look on Snap’s face makes Poe trail off.

“You’ve been mopey lately, and the rest of us have noticed,” Snap gently prods.

“It’s complicated,” Poe hedges. He is not certain how his friend will react to finding out that Poe is married to the former First Order general. Even if in Poe’s defense, they were married well before either of them joined up with their own militaries.

Snap waits quietly for Poe to continue.

“So, several years back I got married. But, we ended up drifting apart after a few years,” Poe begins. “I hadn’t seen him until… The First Order general we captured, that was my husband,” he finishes lamely, picking up his datapad to fiddle with. It is barely an explanation but Poe does not feel much like elaborating.

“Seriously?” Snap’s incredulous tone earns him a withering look. “Sorry. I… Did you know that…he was in the First Order?”

“Nope. Things didn’t go well when I left to join the Republic’s forces and one day he was gone without even leaving a note.” He neglects to add that he had suspected that Hux had joined up with the Order based on their arguments prior to his departure.

“Is that why you were the one to interrogate him?” Snap asks. He had wondered why Poe had gone to do the debriefing, but had not bothered to question it too much.

“Yeah, General Organa agreed I’d be able to get him to talk. They were going to kill him. Now he’s in prison and I can’t even apologize for not giving him a proper goodbye,” Poe says in a rush.

“You’re still in love with him, aren’t you?” Snap tries to keep from sounding judgmental, but it is hard to imagine having feelings for one of the officers in the First Order. It is especially hard to feel any sympathy for one that would throw away a relationship with Poe.

Poe nods. “I don’t know how things will work out but I can’t just not try,” he admits, setting the datapad aside and running a hand over his face. He gives Snap a weak attempt at a smile.

“It’d be very unlike you to give up. But, it’s been years…” Snap knows that time changes people, he knows that Poe is well aware of that, too.

“Yeah,” Poe agrees, sourly. He slumps back on the bed, feeling more down than he previously had been. “Seeing him again just brought back all the old feelings. I’m not being stupid, am I? For wanting to see him again?”

Snap shrugs. “Nah,” he admits. “I don’t think it’s stupid to want to see him again. Still, I’d be careful dealing with him. I’d hate to see you get hurt by him. Accidently or otherwise.”

Poe nods absently in agreement. “Yeah…”

“I have a hard time picturing you marrying someone with no redeeming qualities, you know?” Ever since he has known Poe, the other man has always struck him as having good instincts when dealing with people. But, maybe those instincts were actually honed out of necessity. “And, hey, Finn turned out alright, didn’t he? So, maybe being away from the Order will do your husband good.” Snap says, trying to be encouraging.

“Yeah, he did,” Poe chuckles, halfheartedly. “And I hope it does.” The uncertainty of everything grates on his nerves, especially. Not being able to sate his curiosity is hard to cope with as he can do nothing but wait until he gets a chance to visit his husband or send him a message.

“I’m getting tired, buddy,” Poe says, no longer having the energy to keep talking.

“Alright,” Snap says before climbing to his feet. “You know you can talk to us all, right?”

Poe nods. As Snap turns to leave, he calls a ‘thank you’ out to him.

“Of course, Poe,” Snap tells him. “Good night.”

“Night,” Poe echoes. He does not bother to change out of his uniform before falling asleep.

\---------------------

The conversation with Snap helps ease some of Poe’s concerns but compounds others. Snap’s cautious acceptance of his relationship gives him hope that when he finally tells the rest of his squad, the friendship and trust he has with his other squad mates will not be strained beyond repair. Still, there is a niggling doubt that eats at him about Hux’s intentions and how they will manage to reconcile – if they can.

In the meantime, he puts in more effort to return to his old chipper self so that his squad does not worry about him instead of focusing on their tasks. He even goes to see a counselor a couple of times to try and get his thoughts straightened out. There is not much to accomplish as everything hinges on meeting with Hux, but the counselor’s advice about dealing with Hux and how to reconcile does give him some peace of mind. He gets even more when he tells the rest of his squadron and, while the enthusiasm about his marriage is tepid at best, no schisms appear in their trust of Poe.

\------------------

Finally, Poe is given leave to see Hux in prison. While he is nervously looking forward to this visit, he is determined to keep his guard up while they get reacquainted. He hopes to mend the fences with his husband, but there will be a lot of work involved. They have so much to catch up on and work through that rushing things will surely do more harm than good in the long run.

Of course, all of his plans go out the window when he sees Hux again. The shocked and almost frightened look of disbelief on Hux’s face puts cracks in his resolve to take things slowly and logically. And when Hux breaks down in tears, Poe knows that his heart will never recover if this goes badly.

At least this time they get to say a proper farewell.  


End file.
